Devices in an industrial process control and automation system often continuously communicate with one another to perform various functions related to process control and optimization. These devices typically communicate with one another without tracking or recording their communications. Some industrial process control and automation systems include one or more process historians that can record specific types of data, but many transmissions between devices in the industrial process control and automation systems are used and then discarded without long-term storage.